


Galra!Keith

by Kate42817



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate42817/pseuds/Kate42817
Summary: The war against Zarkon is over. Shiro is alive and himself but Allura never forgave Keith for being a hybrid.





	1. Chapter 1

The paladins had just gotten back from doing patrols. Shirl was in charge of deciding who got sent to patrols but today, he decided that they should all go together.

Hunk stood up and announced, “Well, I'm ready for a snack! Anyone wanna join me?”  
“I will!”, Pidge said standing up. 

Shiro stood up as well and stretched. “Everyone has been working hard so I think we all deserve a break. No patrols Tomorrow”. 

“Woo! No patrol?? Let's take a trip to visit some ladies”, Lance exclaimed while smirking. 

Allura finally spoke, “Shiro, are you sure it's a good idea to take a break from patrols? Zarkon could still be out there.” 

“Allura, Zarkon is gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore and everyone has been working very hard. We all deserve a break including you.” Said Shiro 

“I guess they have been working pretty hard… Okay. Only Tomorrow and then it's back to patrolling around the castle and to the nearby planets.”

“I think a break is a good idea”, Keith said. 

Allura turned sharply and glared at him. “Only Tomorrow!”  
Everyone was silent as Allura glared at Keith. Keith hurried off to his room and went to bed.  
Shiro and Lance slowly walked out of the room with their heads down while Pidge and Hunk ran off to get some Space Goo. 

“Allura…You can't be mad at him forever. Especially over something that isn't his fault.” Coran spoke for the first time since everyone got back.  
“Coran, he is part of the race that destroyed my family and many others!”  
“He wasn't a part of that.” Coran walked away. 

Allura glared at his disappearing figure...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Keith woke up and decided that instead of taking a break like everyone else, he would train. He had to get stronger in case something ever happened. 

He changed from his pajamas into his regular clothes. As he was putting on his shirt, he noticed something. He noticed that his skin… was turning a purple. Like galra. 

He was starting to panic. Now what would Allura think… she already hates me….  
The he had the idea that he would hide it for as long as possible. It was only on his abdomen so it wouldn't be hard to hide for now.  
After he was dressed, he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. As he was entering the kitchen, he saw that everyone was there.  
Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Coran, Allura and Lance. 

He sat in the only seat available which was next to Lance.  
Everyone was quiet as Allura glared at Keith. Shiro finally broke the silence, “Good Morning, Keith. How did you sleep?”  
“Fine. Thanks for asking.” Keith responded. 

“How did everyone else sleep?” Asked Hunk.  
There was a chorus of good and fines.  
Keith slowly stood up and said.”Well I'm going to go train.”  
“Keith!” Shouted Lance, “Can I join?”  
“Uh, yeah sure. Hurry up” 

Keith and Lance walked down the hall towards the training room in silence.  
Lance finally spoke up, “Keith. Allura will get over the whole Galra thing. You just… gotta give her time.”  
“Yeah I guess. I hope so,” Responded Keith.


	3. Chapter 3

As Keith and Lance walk into the training room, Lance removes his shirt. 

“Aren't you gonna take yours off?”, Says Lance. 

Keith hesitates when he thinks about what he saw this morning… “No, I'll keep mine on.”   
Keith grabs his bayard and forms it into his sword and shield and gets in a fighting stance. “Grab your weapon, Lance”.

Lance pulls out his bayard and forms it into his gun while also getting in a fighting stance. 

 

*Skip 2 earth hours*

Keith has pinned Lance at least 10 times. 

“Give up yet?” Asked Keith while breathing heavily.   
“Of course not, Mullet!” Replies Lance 

Keith decides he should let Lance pin him at least once. He does look pretty flustered and mad. Keith let's his guard down a little and finally let's Lance pin him on the training floor.   
“HA! Told you I wasn't weaker than you!” Shouts Lance.  
Keith notices that Lance is a little too close for comfort. “Uh, Lance. You can get off now.”

“Oh no, Mullet. I'm not going anywhere!” replies Lance.  
Lance decides to mess with Keith and keep putting his face closer and closer to his. Keith starts to struggle but, accidentally lifts his face up to much. His lips touch Lance's and they both freeze…

 

Keith pushes Lance of him and runs out of the training room. He just kissed Lance. The Lance. Lance McClain. The female loving, stupid, annoying sharpshooter. 

Keith shakes the thoughts out of his head. He heads straight for his room but before he gets there, he collides with someone. Allura.

“Keith”, Allura sneers at him.   
“Allura, sorry for running into you, my bad”, Keith replies.  
Keith starts to walk around heading towards his room when he is roughly pulled back by a hand.   
“You're not going anywhere! How does it feel? How does it feel to be a murderer? To be a monster? How does it feel to know… you will never be loved? Ever. You will never belong here. I see the way you look at him… Lance. But he will never want you back. He could never love a monster like you!” Allura screams but not loud enough to be heard by the other paladins.

Keith is shocked. He is devastated. He thought… he thought she just needed time to process that he was half Galra. He didn't think she actually, truly hated him… but she does.   
“Allura..I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being here. I'm sorry that I'm half Galra. I'm so sorry for staying and making you have to live with me. I'll go.. Tell the others I say goodbye?” Keith response to her. 

As Keith runs towards where the red lion is, Allura can't help but feel a little guilty. Did she go too far? Where is Keith gonna go? She wants to turn around and go after him…. But she doesn't.   
It's safer this way. He was a friend but he is galra. He could turn on them at any moment. Like Zarkon… This is for the best! 

Keith runs towards Red. “Hey, girl. Let's get outta here huh?”   
Keith gets into the red lion and flies away from the castle. The paladins hear that one of the lions just left so they all run towards the main room. Keith is the only one missing and they realize early that he was the one that left. “Allura?” Shiro asks, “Where is Keith going?”   
Allura replies, “Shiro. Paladins. It is for the best that Keith leaves. He is Galra. He could turn on us at any moment, no warning”. 

They are all silent. Coran is shocked, he didn't think Alluras hatred would drive Keith away. Shiro is upset, he doesn't know who to be mad at; Allura, Keith or himself for not doing anything sooner. Pidge is confused, she didn't realize that Keith and Allura were so far apart. Hunk is sad, Keith is or.. was his friend but now… he is gone. But gone where? No one knows. And Lance… Lance is devastated. They just had a moment.. didn't they? He blames himself. Maybe if he told Keith how he felt about him sooner, he would still be here. And finally, he is pissed. He is so pissed at Allura for treating Keith badly. It's mostly her fault!   
And Allura, Allura is guilty. She sees how upset all her friends are and it makes her feel worse. But it was for the best… right? 

 

Meanwhile, Keith is flying around aimlessly. He doesn't know where to go… Does he go back to earth? Find an abandoned planet to live on? Does he join an alien civilization? Would anyone even accept him? Does he planet hop and just go back and forth from planet to planet? He doesn't know. He is so lost… 

Keith finally decides that Red needs a break and stops at a torn apart, abandoned planet.   
As Keith is resting, he doesn't notice the 5 Galra soldiers approach him. 2 grab him and knock him unconscious. The other 3 tie the red lion to their ship. They are all excited to take everything to Haggar. She will be so happy. 

 

They have just captured a lion and paladin of Voltron..


	4. Chapter 4

 

Shiro was sitting in his room when all of the sudden, there is loud and frantic knocking on his door. He rushes to open the door for whoever is knocking. It's Lance. 

“Shiro! We have to go get Keith! We have to find him. What if he is in trouble or hurt?”, shouts Lance.  
Shiro looks down at his feet, “Lance, he left. And we don't even know where he went. We would not find him… I'm sorry, Lance. But we can't risk it.”  
Lance looks at Shiro, disappointed. How can he say that? How can he not want to go look for Keith?  
Lance runs off down the hall in search of Pidge and Hunk. If anyone would help him look, it would be them. 

Lance has been searching and searching but has not been able to find Pidge and Hunk. Or anyone, for the matter.  
As he is walking past the main deck, he hears talking. But he can't hear what is being said. He bursts into the room and sees everyone. Pidge and Hunk. Coran and Shiro. And lastly, Allura.  
Everyone is quiet. No one dares to say anything to Lance. Ever since Keith left, he has been so on edge. He hasn't smiled or even made one of his annoying jokes.  
Lance finally decides to speak up, “Why is no one looking for Keith? Do none of you even care about him?! He has saved us many times but you all act like he is a stranger! Like he means nothing to you! I thought you guys were friends… I guess not.”

“Lance…”, Shiro reaches out to grab Lance's arm. “No! Don't you dare touch me Shiro.”, Lance screams at him.

“Fine. If you guys won't help me look, I'll do it myself.” Lance walks out of the room towards the Blue Lion, not even glancing back once.  
As Lance leaves the room, Hunk looks like he is about to cry.. His best friend just left. He has now lost two people that are important to him. Pidge isn't sure what to do. She wants to stay and support Shiro on his decision to not look for Keith but, Keith and Lance are important to her. And now they have left. The whole team is breaking apart, one by one…

No one moves. No one talks. No one does anything. They all just sit there in silence. No one knows what to do. Shiro blames himself. Allura feels even more guilty than she did before. Coran is confused and Pidge is conflicted but Hunk.. Hunk is sad. 

••••••••

As Lance is flying around in space with Blue, he isn't sure where to go. He doesn't even know what direction he should go in but, he decides to trust his instincts and go the way they are telling him to go.  
After hours of flying around aimlessly, he decides to take a break and rest on a nearby planet. He flies Blue into a cave and eats a little bit of food. He can't eat too much tho, he wants to save some for Keith when he finds him. After eating a small amount of food, he lays down and uses his jacket as a pillow. As he is falling asleep, he thinks of Keith. He thinks of his smile and his eyes. He thinks of his lame jokes and his stupid Mullet. 

*6 Earth hours later* 

Lance wakes up and realizes he has slept for far too long. He should have been up hours ago! He hurries and packs his stuff up and him and Blue fly out of the cave and away from the planet. Time for day two of searching for Keith.

 

*10 days later* 

Lance was still searching for Keith. He didn't feel any closer to finding him when he finally saw something that could possibly lead to Keith. It was a long shot but it's the first clue that he has found and he was getting desperate. The clue was a Galra ship…  
Lance was about to fly straight for it but then he hesitated. He shouldn't just jump right in and fight. He needed a plan. So Lance stayed. He stayed in Blue and thought of a plan. 

 

Meanwhile, back at the Altean ship, Shiro was worried sick. He was very worried about Lance and Keith. He figured they would be back by now. At least Lance anyways… But they weren't.  
All Shiro has been doing since they left was train and train. Pidge would not leave her computer screen, it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. She hated losing people. Hunk was also worried but he was trying to distract himself by cooking.. but surprisingly, it wasn't working. Allura was still so guilty. Maybe even more now that everyone is not acting like themselves. And Coran, Coran didn't know what to feel. He just wanted Keith and Lance back. He wanted everything to be back to normal. And none of them could do anything but wait. So that's what they did, they waited and waited. And they would continue to wait until they came back.  
•••••••  
Back to Lance, he was still thinking. He couldn't think straight lately so it was hard to form a plan that might actually work. But finally, he did. He finally had a plan and he hoped and prayed that it would work. Cause he was not leaving without Keith…  
•••••••

As Lance was putting his final plan together, Keith was in the Galra ship. After he had been captured, the soldiers took him to Haggar. And she decided it was best to test her powers on him to try and get information on Voltron. But Keith would not betray his friends. Even if they didn't stand up for him, even though they sat by while Allura yelled and hated him, even though Allura hated him for something that wasn't his fault, he would not give any information to Haggar. He wouldn't because Voltron was the first place he felt like he belonged. He found friends and family in Voltron. And he found Lance, and he would never betray Lance. Even if it cost him his life...


	5. *Not An Update*

I am so sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with school and life just got hectic. I promise to update as soon as I have some free time 

Thank you so much for being patient with me. It means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it  
> I am also on Wattpad. My username is Katenerdywolf


End file.
